random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MegaToon1234/SMT1234BB Empty Slot Volume 3
Hello, welcome to the third and last empty slot of Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl! Also, I have the rules here, you can vote for anyone you want too, plus, if you vote for all of them, that's fine. No voting for the same character you voted for. If you are a troll or hater, it does not count. Results Note that they were DLC packs you know. Remember, the contestants will have the votes from highest (Where Things Get Real Pack) to the lowest (Teased for the Sequel?). Where Things Get Real Pack Contains: Achmed the dead terrorist, Wii U, Rango, and Forrest Gump Popular Power Pack Contains: Red (Pokémon Adventures), Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Ranamon, and Clarence Over an Point Pack Contains: Mephiles the Dark, Mr. Noisy, Kart Fighter Yoshi/Yossy, and Howard the Duck Teased for the Sequel? Contains: Michelangelo (TMNT 2012), Megavolt, 8-Bit Kirby, and Robot & Monster The Contestants *Michelangelo (TMNT 2012): 0 vote(s) *Sablé Prince (The Frog For Whom the Bell Tolls): 0 vote(s) *Gaijin Goomba: 0 vote(s) *Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon): 0 vote(s) *Julius Belmont (Castlevania): 0 vote(s) *Mr. Noisy (The Mr. Men Show): 0 vote(s) *Boomer (Skylanders): 0 vote(s) *Gum the Yoshi (MUGEN): 0 vote(s) *Cornell (Castlevania): 0 vote(s) *Captain Smoker (One Piece): 0 vote(s) *The Red Hood (Batman): 0 vote(s) *Red & Yellow (M&M's): 0 vote(s) *Bravoman (Bravoman): 0 vote(s) *Flip Wreck (Skylanders): 0 vote(s) *Red Guy (Cow & Chicken): 0 vote(s) *Movie Red Bird (Angry Birds (2016 film)): 0 vote(s) *8-Bit Kirby (Kirby's Adventure): 0 vote(s) *Hectan (Zelda CD-I): 0 vote(s) *Snowball (Battle for Dream Island): 0 vote(s) *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy): 0 vote(s) *Howard the Duck (Howard the Duck): 0 vote(s) *Sparky (A Car's Life) (Joke Character): 0 vote(s) *Chopper (Skylanders): 0 vote(s) *Amalia Sheran Sharm (Wakfu): 0 vote(s) *Wii U: 0 vote(s) *King Bob-Omb (Super Mario): 0 vote(s) *Lemming (Lemmings): 0 vote(s) *Achmed the dead terrorist (Jeff Dunhman): 0 vote(s) *Justin Bieber (Real-life) (Joke Character): 0 vote(s) *Megavolt (Darkwing Duck): 0 vote(s) *Taj (Diddy Kong Racing): 0 vote(s) *Robot & Monster: 0 vote(s) *Freeze Blade (Skylanders: Swap-Force): 0 vote(s) *Mercurymon (Digimon Frontier): 0 vote(s) *Victor and Hugo (Victor and Hugo, Bunglers in Crime): 0 vote(s) *Shy Guy (Super Mario) (Remake from Lawl Revolution): 0 vote(s) *Yin and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) (Remake from Lawl Infinity): 0 vote(s) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic 06) (Remake from Lawl Ultimate): 0 vote(s) *Count Dooku (Star Wars: the Clone Wars): 0 vote(s) *SX Sonic (Sonic X): 0 vote(s) *Oliver Twist (Oliver!): 0 vote(s) *Warren Cook (Go!Animate) (Joke Character): 0 vote(s) *Diesel (Go!Animate): 0 vote(s) *Bear & Bob (Bear in the Big Blue House/Bob the Builder) (Joke Characters): 0 vote(s) *Steve (Blue's Clues) (Semi-Joke Character): 0 vote(s) *Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot): 0 vote(s) *Warrior (TUGS): 0 vote(s) *Edel Frost (Grand Chase): 0 vote(s) *Tharja (Fire Emblem: Awakening): 0 vote(s) *Somari (MegaToon1234 OC) (Not to be confused with this Somari.): 0 vote(s) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY): 0 vote(s) *Professor Finklerin (WageGannon6 OC): 0 vote(s) *Zombie & Squid (Minecraft): 0 vote(s) *Clarence: 0 vote(s) *Cerebella (Skullgirls): 0 vote(s) *Red (Pokémon Adventures): 0 vote(s) *The Mighty Butterfree (Pokémon The Abridged Series): 0 vote(s) *Nazo (Sonic X): 0 vote(s) *Google+ (Google) (Joke Character): 0 vote(s) *Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's): 0 vote(s) *Kart Fighter Yoshi/Yossy (Kart Fighter): 0 vote(s) *BtYBR Dorothy (The Wizard of Oz: Beyond the Yellow Brick Road): 0 vote(s) *Ranamon (Digimon Frontier): 0 vote(s) *Rango: 0 vote(s) *Judge Dredd (1995): 0 vote(s) *Forrest Gump: 0 vote(s) *Mr. Dark (Rayman): 0 vote(s) *Super Awesome Ultra Very Special Character: 0 vote(s) Also, could there be any suggestions for SMT1234BB's sequel? So, I was saying something, happy voting! Category:Blog posts Category:Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl